


If They Were Cards

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [10]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, OT4, This even?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi ponders on who they would be in a pack of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Were Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, for fun.

  
If Spades are the Swords of a soldier, then Kanda is the Ace, dealing death to Akuma with Mugen, cutting him in the heart he’s not supposed to have.  


  
If Clubs are Weapons of War, then Tettsui, his hammer is one. Its metals, its seals and he the wielder of that Innocence. It makes him a weapon of war. Holding humanity in contempt for their warmongering ways, he is an exorcist in perpetual conflict with who he is meant to be. He is a Jack of two trades and master of neither.  


  
Allen is purely, simply, a Diamond. Brilliantly shining from within. That light, bright gentle smile, sunlight white hair, those silver grey eyes, ablaze, fair of face and pale skin all illumined with an inner glow. He is a King  


  
Lenalee is _THEIR_ heart, even if she wasn’t _THE_ heart. She’ll be heart enough for them all. Heart beating strong with fierce determination and indomitable will, to protect all those she loves. There is no question; she is the Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> More than a drabble, less than two drabbles. This is for the 9th of August ... if anyone lives on the Little Red Dot ... Happy National Day!
> 
> Supershort one shot. Again, inspired by "Shape of my Heart" by Sting. From Ten Summoners' Tales.
> 
> I hope someone somewhere likes this. As always, thank you all for reading. You are so loved! - Zan


End file.
